l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Qamar
The Qamar, or simply “Defender”, Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 19 was the 'Lord of War', the military leader of the Naga people, the name passing from leader to leader. Way of the Naga, p. 78 Birth Some legends said the Qamar was the first Naga who appeared in the world. A greensnake was sleeping in a stone that Amaterasu used to feed Onnotangu, as part of a plan to get a necklace from her husband. The power of the God changed the snake, and it began to think beyond the chaos of animals. When Amaterasu eventually got the necklace she cut Onnotangu's belly and the stone fell to the earth. The snake trapped inside the stone became their first Champion, and he named himself Qamar. Way of the Naga, p. 18 Duty Before the Great Sleep, The Qamar's duty was to lead the armies of the Naga against the trolls, who lived in the south over the range of mountains which the Naga called the Pillar of the Sky, and against the Naga empire. Way of the Naga, pp. 78-79 He wielded two totems of ranks, the Ancient Spear of the Naga and the Ancient Armor of the Qamar. Prayers and Treasures, p. 180 Naga Leader When the Qatol disappeared The Qamar took up the instruments of leadership, becoming much a statesman as a general. The Qamar at that time was member of the Asp, and inherited his position from the only Constrictor ever hold the title of The Qamar. He gave his people new means of engineering as building aqueducts, and was as much a politician as he was a warrior, with numerous victories in battle against the trolls. Great Sleep The Qamar knew that the Naga were dying, and when they would enter in the Great Sleep he soothed the fears of his people with speeches of glory and visions of triumph, despite he did not believe his own words. Way of the Naga, p. 79 Emerald Empire The Qamar awakened from time to time, seeing his cities and forests in flames, and torn apart by the humans who came after they had gone. During these periods he learned the Rokugani Language. When eventually the Naga race awakened the Qamar maintained his race apart from the Emerald Empire, whith no dealings, only a constant vigilance. Way of the Naga, pp. 79-80 Clan War The Qamar awoke to find the Empire of Rokugan immersed in a civil war. As he and other Naga awoke from their Great Sleep they began to feel the strength of the Shadowlands and it's influence on events in the Empire. Upon meeting humans, most notably among them Mirumoto Daini, the Qamar entered into a series of alliances and military campaigns to help the Rokugani unify and prepare for the increasing threats from the Shadowlands. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, pp. 19-20 Naga Aid Refused at Court In 1127 the Dashmar was sent to the Imperial Court as an emissary of the Naga. He informed the Court that they had awakened from slumber to fight the rising evil they sensed in the Shadowlands. He was not taken seriously, and located those individuals who would hear the wisdom of the Naga. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Shadowlands) The Shahadet became upset and the Balash suggested to attack the humans, but the Qamar kept both in check. Time of the Void, p. 35 A second embassy accompanied by Mirumoto Daini was sent, Clan Letter to the Naga #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) but it ended in disaster, ruined by the maipulations of Bayushi Kachiko, the Emperor's wife, Time of the Void, p. 53 with the Dashmar accusing the Empress of treachery and fomenting chaos. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 20 Day of Thunder The Qamar led the Naga on the Second Day of Thunder, aiding the allied Rokugani forces in their assault on Otosan Uchi and buying the Seven Thunders the time they would need to try to defeat Fu Leng. The Qamar was killed by a necromancer who was leading reinforcements to Yogo Junzo's army. The Qamar and Daini had led a force alongside Shiba Tsukune and some Phoenix attacking the reinforcements when the necromancer's dark magic killed him. Tsukune cut down the necromancer moments too late to save The Qamar. Hidden Temples of the Naga, The Qamar New Qamar The Isha had picked up the Qamar's spear during the assault which had resulted in his death, and became the new Qamar. The Naga and the Crab The Qamar allied the Naga with the Crab Clan in 1129, pledging that every Naga able would strike out against the Shadowlands threat and end it for good, and led the Naga alongside the Crab in the assault on the Shadowlands in 1130, recapturing Hiruma Castle. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Naga Bowmen (Jade flavor) The Naga and the Scorpion This year the Scorpion Clan was exiled to the Burning Sands for their participation in the disappearance of Toturi, the old friend and ally of the Naga. The Qamar sent a group of scouts led by the Purusha to ensure that none of the untrustworthy humans slipped away in their march. Hidden Emperor, p. 73 The Naga and the Dragon In 1130 the Qamar's son The Kazaq left the Shinomen Forest and climbed the Dragon mountains up to Kyuden Hitomi. Hitomi greeted him with open arms as if an expected guest, but soon after the Kazaq emerged from Kyuden Hitomi with mystical tattoos, severed from the Akasha forever. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 21 Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf In 1131 the Qamar withdrew his support of the Crab and led the Naga to war against the Dragon Clan Hidden Emperor, p. 13 alongside the Brotherhood of Shinsei, after requesting aid from Hoshi in the Siege of Sleeping Mountain. Of Riddles, by Ree Soesbee Fanaticism of Hitomi's followers At Shiro Mirumoto Hitomi's followers took their lives to not surrender the castle. Hoshi and the Qamar were horrified of the fanaticism of the Dragon loyalist. Ashigaru Spearman (Dark Journey Home flavor) Naga Storms Mirumoto Mountain Hitomi twisted by the Obsidian Hand tried to use the knowledge of Shosuro, trapped in the Chamber of Crystal, but the result was the freedom of the Scorpion Thunder and the Lying Darkness began to expand. The Naga cut all the paths to Kyuden Hitomi but their final attack was halted by the Imperial Legions. Siege of Sleeping Mountain (Starter quotes) Yakamo The Qamar knew Hida Yakamo had perished after his people abandonment of Shiro Hiruma. He commanded the Shashakar to locate the Jade Hand with his magical divination powers. The Hand laid near the Black Finger River, and the Oseuth was dispatched to recover it. He returned with an unexpected prize, the corpse of Yakamo. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 After Amaterasu died the Celestial Order was imbalanced, and the Shashakar decided to solve it sacrificing himself to return Yakamo to life, and at the same time reddeming the Naga's betrayal of the Crab. What returned was not merely Yakamo but also the reincarnation of the Qatol, leader of the Naga. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 Stepping Down Seeking to make amends for his failures, the Qamar passed his title to another and became the Isha once more. The Legion of the Dead: Greensnake Hero See also * The Qamar/Meta * The Qamar/CW Meta External Links * Qamar (Shadowlands) * Qamar Exp (Time of the Void) Category:Naga Leaders